Dororo Presents: The New Girl In Town
by CyborgAssassinZRR-X1
Summary: Dororo Finds A new girlfriend: Note: i have 3 storys like this, and they all tie together in each story, i am finishing my 2nd one with Giroro, and now working on my other one.


Dororo was walking out in the forest thinking to his self when all the sudden he saw something shoot down from the sky and land in the woods he was walking in, to his curiosity, he started running fast to go see what it was. A huge crater was in the ground, smoke was rising up from the bottom of it, Dororo was a little ways away from it, so he couldn't see what it was due the high walls of land surrounding the bottom, he started slowly, and cautiously walking to the crater, then gasped when he saw what was inside, a small Keronian travel ship with Keron symbols all over it, he jumped down into the crater and took a closer look at it, then he approached a button that had a symbol on it, he pressed it and the airtight door flew open and smoke poured out, when it all cleared he gasped, a small, blue Keronian girl was in the capsule, she was young, still had the tail and white face, her symbol was a little cat face with two circles for eyes. he poked at her and she jumped out, the capsule went flying off, Dororo looked up as it departed from earth, when all of the sudden he felt the girl hug him, he looked down at her and blushed, he tried to push her away, because a stranger was hugging him, but she didn't let go, she just clung to him "uhh, excuse me, but who are you?" he said, she looked up at him, "I-I'm Dayrara" she said "I'm Dororo" Dororo said, he looked down at her arms "oh, sorry" she broke away from him, blushing, she looked around, then passed out, he caught her quickly, and looked down at her, then walked off .

Dororo and Dayrara were in the Hinata's back yard talking with her and all the sudden Natsumi walked out "oh Dororo, who do you have here?" she said "umm, Natsumi, this is Dayrara" Dororo said "you two friends?" Natsumi said while winking, Dororo Blushed, he was starting to like Dayrara, "yeah" Dororo said while looking at the ground "cool, I'm Natsumi" she said while swatting down next to Dayrara "I'm Dayrara" she said, then Fuyuki walked out, "sis, I need you do something for me" he said, Natsumi stood up "ugg, what is it Fuyuki, cant you see I'm talking?" then he saw Dayrara "who is that?" Fuyuki said "I'm Dayrara" "Ohh, dororo is that your girlfriend?" Fuyuki said, dororo blushed even more, "fuyuki, shut up, its his friend" Natsumi said, she pushed him into the house and shut the door behind her. "Heh, he thought you were my girlfriend" dororo said "yeah" Dayrara said, all the sudden Giroro and Keroro came flying out of the house "I told you not to do that!" Giroro yelled, slamming Keroro to the ground, Keroro grabbed Giroro's wrist and tried to push him off, then Both turned their head and saw Dayrara and Dororo "uhh" Giroro said, he got off of Keroro, "Giroro? What are you two fighting about?" Dororo said "oh, its nothing" Giroro said "umm, why do you have another Keronian with you?" "this is Dayrara, Dayrara, these are my best friends, Giroro and Keroro, Keroro is also my sergeant." Dororo said "oh, I will leave you two alone" Keroro said, then both of them slowly walked into the house, "umm. How 'bout we go to my shack, you can meet Koyuki, she's the one who found me when I came to Pekopon" Dororo said, they both disappeared into a cloud of dust. Dororo and Dayrara appeared at the front of Dororo's shack, Dororo opened the door and let Dayrara in, they both sat on the floor, Dororo sat next to her, she was shivering, "are you cold?" Dororo said "I'm okay" Dayrara said, 'dang, should I help her get warm, but I cant just put my arm around her, she might think that I'm trying to make a move..well that is kinda what I'm doing..no! ugg, what if she don't like me, well she just met me, so why would she?' Dororo looked at Dayrara, all the sudden Koyuki came skipping in, "Dororo!" she said "Koyuki, umm what is it?" Dororo said, then she saw Dayrara, a surprised look came across her face, then she smiled "oh, uhh, Dororo, who's this?" she said "Koyuki, this is Dayrara, she just came to Pekopon" Dororo said "okay, I will give you to your own time" Koyuki said "wait, what were you gonna tell me?" Dororo said "its nothing important, I will tell you later" Koyuki said "have fun!" then she disappeared into a cloud of dust, "that was Koyuki, she found me when I came to Pekopon" Dororo said "that's cool! She seems very sweet" Dayrara said "she is" Dororo said, Dayrara's teeth started chattering, Dororo looked at her "are you really that cold?" he said, she nodded her head, then he scooted closer to her, "here, let me warm you up" he said putting his arm around her, she stopped shivering instantly, then she put both of her arms around him, both blushed madly, 'I think I like him' she thought, then she buried her face into his neck and closed her eyes, "thank you Dororo" she said "its nothing" Dororo said while squeezing her tighter, later that night. Both keronian's had fallen asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

Dororo's dream was getting worse, it was turning into a nightmare, he was running in a forest, some keronian girl was beside him, both were holding each others hands so they wouldn't be separated. A portal showed up in front of them, they ran into it, it was pitch black, "Akira-san, are you okay?" Dororo yelled "yeah" she said, all the sudden the lights turned on and a voice broke the silence, "Dororo, you fell into my trap!" it said in a deep voice "who are you?" Dororo yelled "why don't you tell me?" then a keronian came out of the wall "Sidiron?" he said "that's right" he said "what do you want with us?" Dororo said "I want my revenge!" Sidiron said while pressing a button, all the sudden the ceiling opened up, a chair came down from it, sitting in the chair was Giroro, his eyes were white, his hand and feet chained up, his head was bent down low, he had bleeding cuts all over him, and he was shaking hard. "Giroro!" Dororo yelled, then 4 mechanical hands came up out of the floor and took Akira-san, "Akira-san!" he yelled "who are you gonna save?" Sidiron said "Sidiron! Let them go!" Dororo yelled "I had to choose, and now you do!" Sidiron said, Dororo looked back and forth "the love of your life, or your life long friend?" Sidiron said, Dororo clinched his fist as a tear fell from his eye, all the sudden the room went black, "huh?" Dororo said "Sidiron!" he yelled "Giroro!" "Akira-san" he fell to his knees, all the sudden he saw a light, it got bigger and bigger, in it showed Akira-san "Akira-san!" he yelled, then another Keronian came up, they hugged, then kissed, "A-Akira-san" he said "no!" then it faded away, another light showed up, it did the same as the other, but in this one showed Giroro and Dororo laughing under the stars. Laying next to each other, pointing at the stars, Giroro was getting mad about not finding the big dipper and Dororo was laughing at him, all the sudden that faded away, then a deep voice spoke "Lovers come and go, but friends last a life time" Dororo looked up "GIRORO!" he yelled, then he woke up, yelling 'Giroro', he quickly shut his self up when he saw Dayrara, she didn't wake up "phew" he said while wiping off sweat from his forehead "what was that dream all about?" he asked himself "well it was just a dream, so why should I worry?" , he looked down at Dayrara's hand, that was resting on one of his legs, he blushed then reached for her hand and took in in his own "I cant believe I fell in love" he said while stroking her hand with his thumb, he sighed then went back to bed. The next morning. Dayrara and Dororo woke up at the same time "good morning!" Dororo said cheerfully "good morning" she said tiredly "how'd you sleep?" he said "good" she said, then both saw their conjoined hands, they both let go "oh sorry" they said at the same time "it's okay, we all do weird things in our sleep, don't we?" Dayrara said "yeah" Dororo said, looking down at the ground "so, you gonna show me around this place?" she said "yeah if you want me to" Dororo said "yeah!" she said "okay, then lets go, you need to see the sunrise, its breath taking!" dororo said, they both got up and ran out, they were sitting in a empty meadow, waiting for the sun to rise, then appeared a little light, peaking over the horizon, a few minuets later it was halfway there, Dororo looked at Dayrara, her eyes were filled with awe. "told you it was beautiful" Dororo said "its amazing!" Dayrara said. Hours later. The two returned from their trip around the area, both were worn out from walking. "that was amazing!" she said "Pekopon is way better than people say it is!" "yes, people often think that this place is a dump, but it is not, it is becoming that way, because of people who don't care about the environment, like sarge, and half the people on Pekopon, and I am striving hard to protect it from scum like them" Dororo said "I'm glad, not many people respect beauty anymore, it makes me really sad to see people on purposely trash the place" Dayrara said "yes, it makes me sad too!" Dororo said "I'm glad someone agrees with me!" then he just realized that the sunset was coming soon "come with me!" he said while grabbing Dayrara's hand, the two ran off, Dororo lead her to a empty meadow, unlike the one they went to earlier, this one had weeping willow trees, it had small ponds, and many other things, they both sat down, it was starting to get a bit chilly, but not enough to get you shivering, several minuets later, the sun was down, and the moon was up, and the first star was in the sky . "I've never seen a pekoponian sky at night before!" Dayrara said "its beautiful!" "yes, it is" Dororo said "but I don't like how cold it gets at night!" she said "yeah, that is the downside of it" Dororo said, he put his arm around her, she snuggled close too him, "you know Dayrara, I've never met a female Keronian like you before!" Dororo said "really?" she said "yep, the other one's I meet are usually full of them selves, gets some creepy crush on you, or they are just flat out mean!" he said "that's terrible! Well, it is kinda true, the ones that I meet are like that too" Dayrara said "thank you Dororo" Dororo looked at her and smiled *silence*. "umm, Dororo, can I ask you something?" Dayrara said nervously "yeah sure, what is it?" Dororo said "well, I umm, kinda..umm, well, I really don't know how to say this, but…I-I.." 'could she be trying to say what I think she's gonna say?' Dororo thought "well..I umm, kinda like.. Dororo's heart started to beat faster "Pekopon" she said "yeah I like Pekopon!" she said 'c'mon Dayrara, you can do better than that, just tell him how you feel and it'll be over! Its obvious that he likes you too!' she thought, "you know that if you make a wish on the first star In the it will come true?" Dororo said, interrupting her thoughts "really?" she said "yep, make a wish!" he said, then they both looked up at the stars, 'I wish that he will like me' Dayrara thought 'I wish that she will like me' Dororo thought. "so what did you wish for?" Dororo said "it's a secret, if you tell it to some one it wont come true!" Dayrara said, smiling "that is true" Dororo said "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" Dayrara started laughing "then both of ours wont come true!" she said "oh yeah!" Dororo said, then they caught each others glare, Dayrara's eyes were sparkling in the moon's soft light, her perfect blue skin seemed to glisten like water in the light, her ear flaps moved gently in the calm wind, she was truly beautiful, which made Dororo like her even more. "did I ever tell you that you were the most prettiest Keronian I have ever seen?" Dororo said, she smiled "you really think so?" she said "I know so!" he said "thank you, I've never had anyone tell me a complement like that before!" she said "you remind me so much of myself, but with a more beautiful soul" he said, tears of happiness started to fill her eyes, "Dororo thank you so much! I'm so glad I've got you as a friend!" she said 'I'm gonna tell her!' he thought, then he let go of her and looked her in the eyes "umm, Dayrara, I've gotta tell you something" he said "even since I met you, I've felt this way, and I wanted to tell you, that…" he gulped hard 'he couldn't be trying to say that could he?' Dayrara thought, "I-I love you" he said while grabbing both of her hands, her heart jumped to her throat at them words, she blushed madly, she let go off his hands and hugged him "I love you too!" she said

"Really?" Dayrara said "yes, I was too afraid to admit it before because I thought that you wouldn't feel the same" Dororo said, Dayrara just stared into space, "Dayrara?" Dororo said, a cold feeling entered his heart " I knew it was too good to be true" he said sadly, all the sudden Dayrara pulled down his mask and flew on him, her lips came in contact with his, at first he was shocked, but that went away quickly, both slowly wrapped their arms around each other, Dororo deepened the kiss, a feeling of bliss entered his heart, 'I finally found true love' he thought, smiling on the inside and out, Dayrara pushed herself up and said "oh, its true, Dororo, I love you too" she whispered, Dororo continued the kiss, smiling, finally he found true love, finally he found someone who would be by his side… forever. When they broke apart Dororo hugged Dayrara "I love you" he said "I love you too Dororo" "how about we go home and tell Koyuki" Dororo said, sitting up, Dayrara got a disappointed look in her eyes "what's wrong?" Dororo said "I wanted to stay out here with you tonight," "Its freezing out here, why would you want to stay out here?…if we had blankets, then that would be a different story" "but you could be my blanket" Dororo chuckled "Dayrara, sweetie, I would love to hold you in my arms and warm you up ,but its just too cold, I gotta keep my self warm too, maybe when It gets a little warmer then we can come out here and sleep" Dayrara frowned her eyes "I guess" she said in a disappointed tone "I just wanted for us to cuddle" Dororo laughed sweetly "Dayrara, we can cuddle whenever we want to, not just when were alone" he said lifting up her head by her chin and kissing her cheek softly "we can?" "of course, why not?" "I just thought we needed to keep it a secret" "no!" Dayrara nodded "okay, I just thought that, that's all" Dororo smiled and lifted up his mask, then picked Dayrara up from under her legs, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her. Dororo kicked open the screen door to his and Koyuki's shack and carried the now asleep Dayrara in, he didn't see Koyuki so he assumed she was in her room sleeping, he looked around and saw and a half empty cup of tea on the ground, the floor lamp was still on, and Koyuki's mat was still on the ground 'she must've gotten real tired and just dropped all her stuff and went to bed' he thought to himself, then he heard Dayrara moan, he looked down at her, she just shifted a little bit, he sighed in relief, glad that he didn't wake her up, so he stepped over the things on the floor and walked to his small room, where he set her down gently, she curled up to the blankets once he pulled them over her. He walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down, he wanted to snuggle up to her, but he was afraid he would wake her up, so he just laid close to her.

The next morning Koyuki got up and fixed breakfast, she had only fixed enough for two, she didn't know that Dayrara was also there. "Dororo, breakfast is ready!" she yelled from the room she was in "Dororo!" she groaned "sleeping in, that's the third morning in a row!" she started walking to his room "Dororo! C'mon, its 6 o' clock, you need to get up, don't start this sleeping in stuff!" she yelled, banging on his door, still no response, she roughly opened the door and stormed in, "oh" she said when she saw Dayrara and Dororo in the same bed, really close, "Dororo?" she walked to the bed and shook him lightly, he looked up at her "Koyuki, good morning" he said, taking a big stretch "morning, D-Dororo, um, why are you and Dayrara sleeping in the same bed?" he looked at Dayrara and blushed "well, Koyuki, three words, we're in love" Koyuki looked shocked "you two are in love?" "yeah, in other words, we're dating" Koyuki just stood their, until a big smile bloomed across her face and she lifted him up and hugged him "oh congratulations D! I'm so happy for you!" he smiled, losing breath from her squeezing so hard "thank…you" he said, breathless, she let go and kissed his cheek hard, he blushed in embarrassment "thank you Koyuki for your support" "awe, D, your growing up on me! I feel like a parent when their child gets their first girlfriend" her eyes filled up with tears of happiness, Dororo hugged her neck "don't worry Koyuki, I'll always be your best friend" she smiled and hugged him back "congratulations again, Dororo, I'm really happy for you" she said, letting go "thank you Koyuki" "…well, breakfast is ready, so get your girlfriend up and get some food" she winked and nudged him, he blushed and nodded, she started walking out "just don't be too long" she said, closing the door softly behind her. Dororo looked at Dayrara and smiled, she looked so cute all curled up in a ball, she looked like a sleeping cat with her cat ears on her hat and her cat like mouth with little tiny fangs sticking out of the sides, "man, I love her so much" he thought out loud, he wanted to look at her all day long, but things had to be done and he couldn't. "Dayrara sweetheart, time to get up" he said, shaking her lightly, she just moaned and turned over, wrapping herself up more in the blanket, "Dayrara, c'mon baby, we gotta get something to eat" "I don't wanna get up" she moaned, Dororo gathered up the information that he knew about her weaknesses and decided to use one "alright, if your not gonna get your self up, then I'll do it myself" he said with a grin, then he crawled over to her and slowly lifted up her blanket, then started tickling her, her eyes shot open and she curled up in a ball, laughing hard, her face turning red, "get up" Dororo said, laughing too, "a-alright" she giggled, "I'm up" "good" Dororo said, she looked up at him and smiled, showing off her little fangs, Dororo leaned down and nuzzled his head against hers, then he pulled down his mask and started kissing her deeply, the two giggled every time they broke apart for air, "Dororo!" Koyuki yelled, she stomped into the room, then stopped and gasped "Oh, sorry" she said, covering her eyes and walking back out, Dororo sat up, Dayrara smiled at him and sat up hugging Dororo tightly, he hugged her back and kissed her neck, "good morning, Dororo, I love you" Dayrara said, "I love you too baby" they both got up, Dororo put his arm around her and walked out. "Well, now you finally come" Koyuki giggled mockingly "sorry" Dororo said he nudged Dayrara mockingly "she wouldn't get up" Dayrara giggled "I'm sorry, I'm just so used to waking up so early" Dororo kissed her cheek "hey if you live with Koyuki, your gonna have to get used to getting up this early" he whispered, Dayrara giggled, Koyuki sighed and pulled Dororo's arm from around Dayrara and pulled him to the table and sat him down on a cushion "eat" she said "Dayrara you can sit on my mat if you want to" "No, its okay, I can sit on the floor" Dayrara said, she was walking to sit on the floor next to Dororo, but Dororo grabbed her hand and pulled her on his lap "D-Dororo" she stuttered, her face turning red, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, Koyuki gave him a wink, and they started eating.

After a few minuets, everyone was finished eating and was just talking. "When are you gonna tell the rest about you two dating?" Koyuki said, Dororo looked up at the ceiling and thought "I don't know, when ever they actuality INVITE me to an invasion meeting…but I know that the first person will be Giroro, not doubt about it…he's my best friend" Dayrara looked at Dororo "who was Giroro again?" "My best friend, he's the red one that was fighting with Keroro when we were sitting out in the Hinata's back yard" "oh him, he seems mean, well he looks like it, and he kinda gave a bad impression when he came flying out of the house, pinning down that poor green friend of yours" "No, Giroro is really nice once he gets to know you, but if he don't like you, then you got a bad enemy on your hands, but I doubt that he wouldn't like you, and Keroro is not any thing near innocent, he's a demon, he tortured me when I was little he…he…tortured me" Dororo started to go into mope mode, Dayrara jumped back, surprised by the sudden change of aura and mood around Dororo, he started to mumble things to him self, as a dark cloud of depression swarmed around him, "w-what's going on, what's wrong with him" Dayrara said "He's gone into mope mode" Koyuki said "mope mode, what's that?…will it hurt him" Koyuki laughed "no, well, it hurts his heart, that's all, Mope mode is when Dororo starts thinking, or is reminded of things that happened in the past that were really traumatizing and he starts to just soak in the depression" "how long does It last?" Dayrara asked "uhh, it depends, sometimes if the case is bad enough, then he will go on for days, but that's rare, usually it goes on for a few hours or a day" Dayrara looked at Dororo and rubbed his head "poor thing" she said, frowning, watching the emotionless expression on his face, "hopefully you can lighten him up in his mope modes" Koyuki said "…Koyuki, can I ask you something?" Dayrara said "sure" "well, I'm kinda scared of Giroro, and I wanted to ask your opinion on him, is he nice, or mean?" "he is really nice, but if you ever get on his bad side, you wont like it, but besides that, he's a great guy, especially to Dororo, him and Giroro are the closest friends I have ever met! Its funny to see them two hang out, they act like little kids around each other, its so cute!" Dayrara smiled and nodded "that's good" "well, since your gonna live with me from now on, how about we get to know each other a little bit?" Koyuki said "okay, I'll go first… I Am Dayrara, from Keron, I have one younger sister named Kayrara, I love the outdoors and nature, and I have a boyfriend name Dororo!" "You have a younger sister?" Koyuki said "yeah, she's only about 2 years younger than I am, she's a purplish pink color, she's very pretty, now what about you, Koyuki" "my story? Well its kinda long, so here it goes"…A few minuets later Koyuki was done telling her story and the two girls were just having girl time together, telling each other story's of their childhood, gossiping and laughing.

Chapter 2-

A small moan came from the outside of the house, and both girls stopped what they were doing and listened, "what was that?" Dayrara said "I don't know, lets see if it comes again" Koyuki whispered, crawling over to the door, it moaned again, "I'm gonna go check it out, you go try to wake up Dororo" she said, Dayrara crawled over to Dororo and shook him "Dororo, wake up, its Dayrara, theirs something outside" Dororo shook his head, Dayrara rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to him and kissed him, he quickly woke up, "theirs something outside" she whispered "what is it?" Dororo said "we don't know yet, all we hear is moaning" Dororo lifted an imaginary eyebrow. "hmm"

Koyuki stealthy snuck out the door, she pressed her back to the wall and looked around, slowly sliding across the wall to the side of the house, when all of the sudden a small, red, something caught her eye, it was at the side of the house, slumped against the wall, she cocked her head and tried to focus her vision on it, but then the red thing saw it and zoomed off into a bush, she followed it yelling "you cant hide" then she came upon the bush that she saw the creature escape into, as she got closer, the leaves rustled as the thing slid back, trying to escape Koyuki, but it couldn't, it was trapped, as Koyuki came upon a wall of leaves that the thing was hiding behind she laughed and said "I got you now!" then she tore away the wall and gasped when she saw the thing "…Giroro?"

Giroro looked up at her, with a pitiful look in his eyes, he had his hands covering something on his stomach, he looked in pain "Giroro, what's wrong?" she said, reaching out a hand to help him, he just looked away, "Giroro, c'mon let me help you, are you hurt?" he lifted up his hand on his stomach and reviled a huge bloody gash, she gasped, "oh my gosh what happened?" he just breathed heavily and looked away again "we need to get you inside" then she reached out her arms and grabbed him, closing his eyes in pain, Giroro rested against her as she carried him inside. "Dororo, go get the first aid kit" Koyuki said as she entered the door "is it a hurt animal?" Dayrara said, then they both looked up and gasped "Giroro!" Dororo said "oh my god, what happened?" "we don't know yet, he's hurt" she lifted his hand from the gash, Dororo quickly got up and ran to the first aid kit, "Dayrara, go get a few blankets and a pillow, please" he yelled, Dayrara got up and did as he said, when they both came back, Dororo set out the blankets on the floor and set down a bowl of water, Dayrara opened the first aid kit and hid behind Dororo, Koyuki set Giroro down on the blankets and set a wet napkin on his forehead. Dororo rubbed Giroro's head and said "Giroro, what happened?" Giroro just closed his eyes and cringed in pain, Dororo lifted up Giroro's hand from his stomach and looked at the deep cut, "it looks like something attacked him" he grabbed a few napkins and wiped off the cut, Giroro grabbed his arm in pain, "shh, it's okay Giroro, I'm right here" Dororo whispered, he turned around and grabbed a bottle of something and put some of It on a napkin and wiped it over Giroro's cut, then he grabbed a roll of bandages and lifted Giroro up and wrapped them around his waist and over the cut, several times, then set him back down, "rest Giroro" he whispered, Dayrara felt Goosebumps when he whispered that to Giroro, Giroro closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, Dororo grabbed his hand with both of his and rubbed it with one and held It with the other, then he started humming a song to him, Dayrara watched as Dororo comforted his friend, he was so gentle, so caring, as Giroro went to sleep Dororo let go of his hand and pulled the blanket over him, "Dororo" Dayrara said as Dororo turned around, he looked at her "you're a great friend" she said, he caressed her cheek then kissed it "its my duty to comfort and protect him" he said, Dayrara smiled, "how about we let him sleep for a little bit" Koyuki said, getting up, Dayrara and Dororo nodded and got up too, walking back to their room along with Koyuki.

"I wonder what got him" Dororo said as he closed the door to his room, "I don't know, but It looks bad" Dayrara added, they walked over to the bed and laid down in it, Dayrara nervously shuffled over to Dororo, she fidgeted and looked at him, "what's wrong?" he said, "y-you wanna cuddle?" she said, Dororo giggled, "you don't have to ask Dayrara, you can just cuddle up to me if you want to" She shuffled closer to him, "what's wrong?" Dororo said "I-I don't know how to cuddle" she said, her face turning red because of embarrassment, Dororo smiled, "like this" he said, then he put his arm around her and pulled her closer, she nervously pressed herself closer to him, "just rest your head on my chest and do what your heart want's you to do" he said, she rested her head on his chest and put her arms around him, her face went red "there you go" he said, gently rubbing her back, "this feels… good" she said, he smiled "yes, it does" she snuggled up closer to him, "your so warm and comfortable" she said "thank you" Dayrara turned her head and listened to his gentle heartbeat "I love you Dororo" she whispered "I love you too Dayrara".

Dororo woke up and looked at Dayrara, she was fast asleep. 'she's so beautiful' he thought, all the sudden he remembered that Giroro was there, he wanted to go and see if he was awake and okay, but he was also so comfortable right now, he didn't want to get up, so he was fighting himself mentally then finally, he came to a conclusion, he was going to check on Giroro. So he slowly got up and walked out the door, to the main room, where he saw Giroro laying on the floor, he walked over to him and silently sat down next to him "Giroro?" he whispered, no response, then he gently shook his shoulder, Giroro stirred and opened his eyes, not as much pain shown in them as before, "Giroro? Are you feeling better?" Dororo whispered, "y-yeah, a little" Giroro said, softly, almost like a whisper, Dororo could tell he was still in pain, "Giroro, what happened?" Giroro sighed, "I got caught in a trap, and I saw your shack not far away and I went and stayed here" "was it one of my traps?" "I think so, it had ninja stars that lashed out…so I think it was" Dororo frowned "I'm so sorry Giroro" "don't worry Dororo, it's not your fault…it was my stupidity" "are you feeling any better?" "a little, it still hurts" Dororo nodded, "Giroro, I have to tell you something" he said "what's that?" "well, me and Dayrara are dating, and I wanted you to be the first person to know" Giroro smiled "I knew you two would be together sometime" "Thanks Giroro" He gently and carefully hugged Giroro, "do you want me to stay in here with you?" he said "no, I don't wanna keep you away from your girlfriend" "its fine Giroro, if you want me to, I can stay here with you" "nah, just go with her, I'll be fine" "you sure?" "sure," Dororo smiled "well, I can at least stay in here and talk to you for a few minuets" he sat up "Dayrara is so sweet! She was so cute just a while ago, she didn't know how to cuddle right, she was afraid she would do it wrong" they both chuckled "that's sweet, when did you two admit that you loved each other?" "last night" "wow, that happened very quickly!" Dororo blushed "yeah" "I'm really happy for you Dororo, that's great that you found someone, me on the other hand, I'm still…looking" he frowned, Dororo stroked Giroro's forehead "don't worry Giroro, you'll find someone one day" "but I already have" Giroro said "who's that?" "n-Natsumi" he said, blushing. "Giroro, you gotta let go of her, she don't love you back, you can hate me for saying this but, You really need to leave her alone, she don't love you, she loves Saburo, I'm sorry, but it's the truth, I know its gonna hurt you, but you've got to let go, it's the best for you, I don't want to see you in such hurt when she don't return your affection, I want what's best for you Giroro, I want to see you happy with someone who you can control your feelings with, and who will love you back, I know its gonna hurt Giroro, I know, but you have to do it, I'm not meaning to hurt your feelings or anything, but please, do this for me, do it for your self, I'm doing this because I love you, man" Giroro just looked at him "this is all about what you want isn't it? Nothing for me, huh?" he said, anger replacing his hurt "no Giroro, you don't understand, this is what's best for you!" Dororo said waving his hands "you don't know what's best for me…only I do, and you cant tell me what to do" "Giroro I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just giving you advise, I'm trying not to make you hurt…when has Natsumi ever showed you affection back when you give it to her, huh? It always ends up with you depressed, and her mad! Always, this isn't good for you, one day, she's gonna snap and just go all out on you, I don't want that to happen" "Dororo, your supposed to be my friend, your supposed to comfort me, and help me with getting the girl of my dreams, Instead your trying to push me away from her! Saying its what YOU want!" Dororo started to get aggravated with Giroro "I am your friend Giroro, your best friend, I am supposed to help you however I can, and getting a girl who your sickly obsessed with and who doesn't love you back, is not helping, its just causing you more pain and hurt, nothing more! You getting no where Giroro, nowhere!" "You know what Dororo I don't need you, your not even a good friend anyway!" Giroro yelled, Dororo froze, then got up "AT LEAST MY GIRL LOVES ME BACK!" he yelled, Giroro flinched "you know what Dororo, I hate you, just smother your new relationship in my face will you, I know that Natsumi don't love me back… but you don't have to notify it!" "I hate you too Giroro, and if you know that Natsumi hates you, then why don't you just give up on her, just give up! You've lost the battle! Stop trying to live them last minuets and die already, you lost Giroro, she beat you! Give up!" "maybe I don't want to Dororo…You know your some friend alright, your some friend" Dororo grunted at him then stormed back to his door "get the heck out of my house, I don't want you in here!" he walked in and slammed it, waking Dayrara, "Dororo?" she said, sitting up, Dororo's legs started wobbling, right when he was starting to fall to his knees Dayrara got up and ran over to him, catching him in her arms, he started to cry on her shoulder, "Dororo, what's wrong?" she said, he just kept on crying, she rubbed his back gently "c'mon Dororo, what's wrong, why are you crying?" he looked up at her "Giroro…h-he's, just…" he couldn't finish his sentence before he was bursting out in tears again, Dayrara lifted up his chin "Dororo, what about Giroro, what's wrong?" he sniffed "me and Giroro had a fight, and now were really mad at each other" "…what was it about?" "Giroro loving Natsumi even though she don't love him back , I don't understand why he wont just give up already! She doesn't love him! I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen!" "…Dororo, listen to me, You two are best friends right?" Dayrara said, Dororo looked away "yes or no?" Dororo nodded "alright, you love him don't you?" "…Yes" "then why should you two be fighting?" "go in there and talk to him, see if you can work it all out, its not gonna do anything if you just stay mad at each other and not try to work it out." Dororo stood up and sighed, then he walked to the door.

Giroro was still on the floor, his eyes closed, Dororo had a flush of aggravation go over him, Giroro was still there, even when he had told him to get out. He sighed in frustration and walked over to him "Giroro" he said, "what do you want?" Giroro said, not opening his eyes "did you go and whine to your girlfriend?" This broke Dororo, he bent down and grabbed Giroro by his chest "Giroro, I told you to get out didn't I? and look, your still here, now tell me, why is that?" "let go of me!" Giroro said, slapping Dororo's hands away from his chest, now this really made Dororo mad. He grabbed both of Giroro's hands and twisted his arms, Giroro yelped in pain then twisted his arms away from Dororo's grip and grabbed his neck and started to strangle him, Dororo grabbed Giroro's hands and pulled them away, then he got on top of Giroro and pinned him down, Giroro yelped in pain when Dororo's leg touched the sore area around his gash, "GET OFF OF ME!" Giroro yelled, trying to get free of Dororo's trap, Dororo pulled down his mask and started to lean down closer to Giroro, Giroro started jerking his head away, but then Dororo bit his shoulder area, Giroro screamed as Dororo's teeth sunk into his skin, "GET OFF!" Giroro yelled, then he kicked Dororo with his knee, Dororo yelped and fell off, it was now Giroro's turn, he got on top of Dororo, despite the pain in his side, and sat down on him, then he started beating him, tearing off his mask, and punching his mouth, making it bleed, but then all the sudden Dororo quickly shot up and got to his feet and slammed Giroro against the wall, the two were now wrestling against each other, Giroro switched with Dororo, he was now pinning down Dororo, Dororo thought was he had to do, then he remembered, he had his sword, he slowly reached behind his back and took it out, he shakily lifted the sword and sliced Giroro's upper leg, he screamed loud and stumbled back, holding onto his leg, right when Dororo was about to make the final blow Dayrara came out, so did Koyuki, they gasped and ran over to the two, Dayrara grabbed Dororo and Koyuki grabbed Giroro, pulling the two away from each other, "STOP NOW!" Koyuki yelled, holding tighter to the red frog that was struggling to get out of her arms and kill Dororo, "HE CUT MY LEG! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Giroro said in pain, anger was almost as dominant as the pain was, "Dororo, Giroro, calm down!" Koyuki said, the two just kept arguing with the other "Guys" she said, a little louder, again, still arguing "GUYS!" she yelled, the two stopped bickering and looked at her, panting, sweating, "what!" they said, "stop it now! There is no reason you two should be fighting and trying to kill each other!" she yelled "its him!" Dororo and Giroro said simultaneously, pointing at each other "you two sound like little kids fighting with each other because the other licked the spoon of peanut butter!" Koyuki yelled "stop it now! Fighting isn't going to solve anything!" the two stopped struggling "now, what are you two fighting about!" Dororo and Giroro started talking at the same time, "whoa, whoa, whoa, one at a time!" Dororo started talking "me and Giroro were talking and I told him that he needed to get over Natsumi cause she didn't love him back, and I didn't want to see him get depressed because she didn't love him like he did her, and he started flipping out! Saying that I wasn't a good friend and crap like that!" "okay, okay, Giroro, what's your side" Koyuki said "he was trying to tell me that I shouldn't love her anymore and just get over her, he wasn't thinking about anybody but his self!" then the two started fussing again, "HUSH!" Koyuki yelled, the two stopped "I understand you two are aggravated at each other, but you need to calm down…Dororo, you shouldn't have been crushing Giroro's feelings for her, let him love her, that was wrong, and Giroro, You shouldn't have flipped out like that, Dororo was just trying to be a good friend to you, he didn't want to see you in pain when Natsumi didn't return your feelings. You both are wrong in what you did, but you don't have to fight about it!" "Yeah but he was smothering that he had a girlfriend that actuality loved him!" Giroro said, "Dororo, that was wrong to say that, that was rude" "I was angry and it just slipped out" Dororo said "sure it did" Giroro said, "shut up Giroro!" the two started fussing again "hey hey! STOP!" Koyuki and Dayrara yelled "Dororo, that was really rude, you shouldn't say that to your best friend, just because he don't have someone doesn't mean that you have to rub in his face that you had a girlfriend" "he's not my best friend!" "Dororo, don't say that he will always be your best friend, your taking this too far, you just were a little rude to him" Dayrara said, Dororo tore out of her arms "who's side are you even on!" he said, then he walked out, Dayrara looked back at him, "don't worry about him, he's just being a butt hole right now" Koyuki said "You got that right, a major one too!" Giroro said, "Giroro, that was not an invitation for you to start talking about him" Koyuki said "now, you were just as guilty mister, Dororo was trying to be a good friend, you just took what he said in a wrong way" "but he was smothering his relationship in my face!" "I know, and that was wrong, but you don't need to take it so seriously, he _is_ your friend after all, he might've just said It because he was angry" "I've never known a friend to be that cruel" Giroro growled "Giroro, please, he's your friend" Koyuki said "tell that to him!" Giroro barked pointing at Dororo, who was in a corner, "Giroro please, listen to me, I know he hurt you, but you need to go And talk to him and work it out" Giroro turned his head "not until he does" "Giroro, you cant stay mad at each other forever" Giroro paused "if it takes that long for him to do it, then I'll wait" "Giroro" Koyuki wined "no, leave It alone, he can go and soak in his misery, see if I give a crap" Koyuki frowned, she had never seen them so mad at each other before, she could only hope that this wouldn't cause any tension in their relationship, "Giroro, are you two gonna be friends again?" Giroro sighed deeply "I don't know, if he doesn't straighten up then I'm gonna leave us where we are" "Giroro, your just as guilty as he is" Koyuki said, Giroro rolled his eyes, "can you please let me go, I don't like being in a Pekoponians arms" he said, then Dororo spoke up "yeah sure Giroro, what about Natsumi, huh? In your little imagination your in her arms, you wont mind being in hers will you, and she's a pekoponian!" "Shut up Dororo, keep to your own business!" Giroro barked "You shut up Giroro" Dororo growled "come over here and make me Dororo!" Koyuki held Giroro tighter in her arms "don't" then Dororo got up and started stomping over to Giroro, Dayrara freaked out, she got up and tackled him, this made him snap, "get off of me!" he barked he tried to push her off, "Dororo, calm down" "stop trying to tell me what to do" then she decided to calm him down by kissing him, she leaned closer to him and kissed his lips, he quickly pushed her off of him "I said get off of me Dayrara!" he said "I don't want to kiss right now, get away" he stood up, she scooted over out of his way, tears brimmed in her eyes "I-I'm sorry" she started sobbing, Dororo stomped over to Giroro and Koyuki and poked Giroro's chest "you keep your stupid comments to yourself!" "You need to keep your freaking business to yourself!" Giroro tried to sit up, but Koyuki held him down "You two stop it now! Okay, stop, this is ridiculous, get over it! Its not a big deal" "shut up Koyuki, who asked you to get in this?" dororo said, now this started tugging on Koyuki's patience with them, if they pushed her too hard, she would break, and that would be messy, "Dororo, You better straighten up your butt now! This is soo stupid! Just admit that you were wrong and stop fighting!" Dororo looked at her with annoyance "what are you? My mom?" he said, this completely cut Koyuki's string and she went loose, her arms let go of Giroro and she stood up, looking down at Dororo, then she lifted him up from his veil then by his chest "listen to me Dororo, I am not gonna let you talk to me like that! I am not your little pet, just because other people let you talk to them like that doesn't mean you can talk to me like that! You got me, you are getting ridiculous now! This isn't fair for anyone! Stop it now!" Dororo looked at her, shocked "You are the one that is making everyone like this, You are the one that is making everything worse, it was you who made Giroro like this!" Dororo looked away, but Koyuki made him look back, "You made me and Giroro mad, and you hurt him, and then You made Dayrara cry! This is enough Dororo, I'm not dealing with it anymore! You better straighten up you act or else I will do it for you! And you will not like the way I do it, so make up your mind now!" Dororo looked down at Giroro, then at his bleeding leg, and then at Dayrara, who was crying. He frowned, then started feeling guilty, his eyes started tearing up, OH NO, MOPE MODE, his whole body went limp and he started crying, "I'm so worthless, I'm so evil" he slipped out of Koyuki's arms and into a corner, Koyuki sighed and sat down next to Giroro, who was looking in pain at his cut, "are you okay Giroro?" she said "yeah" he said, she looked at the bandages on his waist, then at his cut leg "let me get that fixed" she picked him up and carried him to his pallet on the ground, laying him down "did Dororo really do this to you?" she said "yeah, I cant believe he did" Giroro said with annoyance, "I'm sorry he was acting like that, I never knew he could be so mean" Giroro just sighed and closed his eyes "me neither" he said. After a few minuets Koyuki was done fixing up Giroro's leg and was just sitting next to him, watching him sleep. She looked back at Dororo, he looked like he had ceased crying and was just sitting there, exhausted from the mental break down he just had, either that or he had just fallen asleep, so she got up, walked over to him and brung him over to Giroro, he was asleep, she lifted the blankets that were over Giroro and put Dororo under them with Giroro, both of them stirred, but then Giroro put his arm around Dororo, Dororo put his head on Giroro's shoulder and pressed closer to him 'awe!' she thought, then she walked away.

A hour later Giroro woke up and saw Dororo snuggled up against him, he about yelped, but held it in when he heard a voice in his head tell him not to. His second thoughts about their fight started kicking in 'I should just tell him I'm sorry' he thought, holding Dororo tighter in his arm, he felt Dororo nuzzle up against him, "I'm sorry Dororo" he whispered, "I cant believe I acted like that, maybe I should just listen to you, she doesn't love me, so I maybe should just give up" "that's a good idea Giroro" a voice said, Giroro looked around, Dororo lifted his head "I'm sorry Giroro that I acted that way, I shouldn't be crushing you like that" Giroro smiled "yeah, I shouldn't have snapped at you, you were just trying to be a good friend, I feel stupid now!" Dororo chuckled "so were good now" "yeah" Giroro turned around and hugged Dororo tightly "why did we even fight like that!" Giroro said when they broke apart, putting his arm around Dororo, "I have no idea, I think I have anger issues" Dororo chuckled "don't worry dude, your not the only one, I do too" Giroro said, "I love you, bro" Dororo said "I love you too, bro" Giroro said, smiling "I'm really sorry that I smothered my new relationship in your face, I knew that hurt" Dororo said "yeah, but I'm okay, I'm happy that you got someone" Giroro said, "and I hurt your leg!" Dororo said, Giroro looked down at the bandages on his leg "its alright" "does it still hurt?" "yeah, sorta" Dororo hugged him again "I'm really sorry" "Dororo, don't worry about it, I'm gonna be fine, its fine okay" Giroro smiled warmly "now, how about you go in there with your girlfriend, you need to apologize to her now" Dororo suddenly remembered how he pushed her away "alight," he started to get up "I love you Giroro" he said "I love you too Dororo" he walked off, smiling. Dororo entered his room and saw Dayrara on the bed, she was asleep, tears soaked the pillow beneath her head "Dayrara?" he whispered, she didn't wake up, he slowly walked over to her and laid down, gently shaking her shoulder, she opened her eyes, then turned away from him, "go away" she said, her voice getting shaky "Dayrara, baby, I'm so sorry, I was mad, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I still love you" "no you don't" she whimpered, Dororo laid down behind her and put his arm around her "I do, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was really mad at Giroro, and my rage was going crazy, but now were okay" Dayrara paused, "please baby forgive me" she started slowly turning around, then her arms went around him and she cried into his chest "why did you push me away like that?" she whimpered "Dayrara, I was angry, and when I get mad, its not only at the person I'm mad at, its also other people, I cant help it, I'm soo sorry" Dayrara clung unto him tighter "your forgiven" Dororo put both his arms around her "I love you" he said "I love you too Dororo" Dororo was about to let go, but Dayrara didn't let him "c-can we stay like this?" she whispered, Dororo smiled "of course" she laid her head on his chest again, listening to his gentle breathing and his heartbeat, he put his leg around her waist and one hand on her butt, she blushed madly "D-dororo" she stuttered "yes?" he rubbed her butt "nothing" she closed her eyes "night Dororo" "night Dayrara" "I love you" he kissed her head, she had already fallen asleep.

Later on that night Dororo's door opened and closed softly, a figure limped inside, carrying a blanket. It approached Dororo's bed "Dororo?" it whispered, Dororo looked back "huh?" "c-can I sleep with you?" "Giroro?" Dororo whispered "yes, its uncomfortable on the floor and I'm lonely" "…yeah, let me scoot over" he shook Dayrara. She didn't wake up "heh, some position your in" Giroro chuckled, Dororo blushed and froze, remembering the position him and Dayrara had fallen asleep in. "uhh" he , broke apart from her, she finally scooted over, Giroro climbed in the bed and rested his head on Dororo's shoulder, while Dayrara snuggled up to him on his other side, he had his arm around her, Dororo kissed her head softly and whispered to her goodnight "what I don't get any Lovin' either?" Giroro said playfully, Dororo slowly turned his head and looked at Giroro awkwardly, Giroro had that playful look in his eyes "fine" he kissed Giroro's cheek, "Goodnight" he turned his head over, "night Dororo" the two fell asleep.

*In the near morning* Dororo groggily opened his eyes, the heat coming from Dayrara and Giroro was making him not to want to get out of bed, a soft sunlight was shining in the crack in the window, making the room shine a soft warm color. He had his only love, Dayrara in one arm and his best friend in the other, and so he felt at ease. But then out of no where he felt Giroro twitch violently, dororo looked over at him, he was just fine, "Giroro?" he whispered, Giroro groaned and shifted a little bit, Dororo just rolled his eyes and looked over at Dayrara, she was still asleep, curled up against him "Dayrara sweetie, time to get up" he whispered, shaking her, "no I don't wanna get up" she groaned "man you're a pain to get up" Dororo mumbled, he looked over to wake up Giroro, when Dayrara started rolling off, slowly, then Dororo heard a boom on the floor, then Dayrara's moan, Dororo looked down and saw her on the floor, holding her wrist. "Dayrara!" he yelled, getting up, his arm that was around Giroro flew out from under Giroro, making him fall, which was way more painful for Giroro because of his cuts on his leg and stomach, he heard Giroro yelp. "Giroro?" he looked back and saw Giroro on the ground, 'oh man' Dororo thought, then he jumped off the bed and went to Dayrara "sweetie are you okay?" he said, looking at her wrist "yeah, I just landed on my wrist wrong…what happened?" she said "I think you rolled off the bed" "oh crap, sorry, I do that a lot, your probably gonna have to get a railing on your bed" Dororo giggled "okay, I'll invest in that" "what was that other boom?" Dayrara said "oh, crap, just forgot that Giroro fell off the bed, except that was my fault, when I got up to help you, he fell" "well lets go check on him" they walked over to the other side of the bed, to where Giroro was on the ground, holding unto his stomach, his knees were in the air, spread apart "Giroro, you okay? You look like your giving birth" Dororo giggled, Giroro laughed "heh I probably do" "breath in, breath out" Dororo joked, he walked over to Giroro and put his hand on his stomach "so what are you gonna name him?" they both laughed "I don't know yet, I was thinking…Zeroro, after my best friend" Dororo blushed and rubbed Giroro's stomach "that's a great name" Giroro smiled at him, then Dororo reached out his hand and lifted Giroro to his feet, "sorry I knocked you down dude" "it's okay" Giroro looked at Dayrara who had a 'wtf' look on her face "uhh, Dororo, is- okay I don't wanna ask" Dororo blushed and turned around "he's not Prego, I was just kidding with him, heh heh" Giroro's face went red "y-yeah" Dororo and Giroro looked at each other "heh, it would be funny if you were Prego!" Dororo chuckled, Giroro slapped his arm "shut up!" he said "I'm a man, I cant get…Prego" he gulped, Dororo laughed "you never know" *he seriously doesn't know, Kululu could make a invention that made you Prego, but without the baby;D*

Dororo, Giroro and Dayrara were all sitting on the bed now. "oh, Dayrara, excuse me for not introducing myself, I was kinda hurt when I came in, I'm Corporal Giroro, Dororo's best friend" Giroro smiled, Dayrara smiled shyly, and sat behind Dororo "c'mon Dayrara, don't be shy, he's my best friend, he wont hurt you" Dororo whispered, Dayrara held out her hand "I'm Dayrara" Giroro took her hand and shook it, "you got a strong grip" she said, Giroro smiled "yeah, I get that a lot".

The 3 spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and getting to know each other.

A loud ring resonated through out the room, making everyone yelp in surprise "what was that?" Dororo said, looking around, "is this thing on?" a screechy voice said "yes, sir" a high pitched voice responded "oh, okay, Platoon, meeting in 3 minuets, and everyone needs to there…and that means you too Dororo" then it went off "how did he get a intercom in my house?" Dororo said, "yeah, he put one in my tent too" Giroro said "creeper" the two said in union "well, lets get going" Dororo and Giroro stood up, but Dayrara stayed on the ground "you wanna come and meet the rest sweetie?" Dororo said, "umm, I don't know if they would want me In there, cause I'm not part of the platoon" "if Keroro wont let in there then I'll lock him out of the room" "but what if its important stuff, and its only for the platoon to hear" "trust me, it's nothing important, its probably some stupid scheme to get more money for his Gundam, and trust me, that is not important to anyone except for him" Giroro said "yeah, so you wanna come?" Dororo said, lending his hand to help her up "sure" she grabbed his hand and let him lift her to her feet, when she was on her feet Dororo put his arm around her and they started walking.

Giroro walked into the meeting room before Dororo did so everyone was thinking that Dororo wasn't there. "okay, now tha-" Keroro started to talk but Giroro stopped him "no, Dororo's coming in" "ookkaayy" Keroro said with a board tone, then the two blue Keronians walked in, arm in arm, everyone's eyes grew huge "whoa Dororo! Getting a little close now are you?" Keroro said in a mocking tone "Keroro…platoon, me and Dayrara are together" Dororo said, blushing, everyone paused for a moment then finally came to their senses "aweeee!" they all chimed, both blushed madly, "congratulations you two!" Tamama beamed "You could say, love at first sight?" Angol mois said putting one finger up like she always does, "kukuku, that happened very quickly" Kululu chuckled, Dayrara smiled "oh yeah, Dayrara, this is my platoon, Kululu is the yellow one, Tamama is the navy one and you know the rest" Dororo said "Hi!" Tamama said cheerfully "Oh yeah, and Angol Mois is the Pekoponian looking one, she's actuality an alien" Angol Mois waved "so, you've met them all" "hey what about me!" Keroro wined "oh yeah, Dayrara, I've already told you about Keroro" Dororo moaned "yeah" "so, Dayrara, you want to join the meeting, I know you probably wont understand most of the stuff, but you can still just sit with your boyfriend, you can ask him the questions" Dayrara nodded "thanks" Dororo walked over to one of the chairs and sat down next to Giroro, then he pulled Dayrara on his lap and let her sit there, and Keroro began the meeting.

Several minuets later Dororo and Dayrara was awaken by a loud screech, they both opened their eyes and saw Giroro beating up Keroro, Dororo sighed "typical, Giroro probably got mad at Keroro because he was being arrogant again. Like usual, only cares about himself" he said under his breath " "Yeah, I guess…" said Dayrara, "gwuaaa!" Keroro screamed as Giroro repeatedly beat his head into the ground "guys stop it!" Mois yelled, trying to break up the fight, Kululu was sitting in his chair, picking his nose, and Tamama was just watching, this was a typical meeting for the platoon, "and there you have it Dayrara, a typical Keroro platoon meeting, now you see why I don't like going to these things." Dororo groaned, rolling his eyes, Dayrara laughed, "how about we go" she said "good id- wait, lets tell the rest of them that were together" "kay!" they ran off to the living room, where everybody was sitting on the couch. "hey Dayrara, I got it right didn't I?" Natsumi said, Dayrara nodded "say, Dororo, does your arm around her signalize that your together?" Fuyuki said smartly, "yep" Dororo smiled "congrat's you two" the two said their thanks then set off to the house.

Dororo took Dayrara in his arms and snuggled up close to her, she did the same, "I'm so happy that I got you Dororo" Dayrara purred "so am I" Dororo pulled back enough for their lips to meet passionately, when they were finished Dayrara snuggled back up to Dororo "you know what would be cool Dororo?" Dayrara said "what's that?" "if your best friend fell in love with my sister" Dororo looked up "yes…it would"…

-Nin- Look for the next story coming soon;)


End file.
